


For Another Moment Longer

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: With Optimus gone the others are ready to rip one another apart and Bumblebee just can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Arcee & Bulkhead (Transformers), Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Arcee & Optimus Prime, Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers), Arcee/Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Optimus Prime, Bulkhead & Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime & Ratchet
Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529189
Kudos: 36





	For Another Moment Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another angst-inducing Transformers fanfic lol! 
> 
> I'm so sorry, I know I need to write more fluff for this fandom and I'll try to write fluff more often.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Bumblebee let tears slip down his face as he sat cross-legged on his bed, leaning back against the headboard as tears stained his shirt. He was clinging to the picture of his family that they took only a year ago at the park.

He felt anger run through him as he heard screaming from the primary room in the base, he couldn’t help but drop the picture and scream into his hands. 

The yelling and fighting had been going on for months and though he wished for it to stop, he knew he couldn’t blame the three remaining family members he had left. He could hear his mom yelling at the man he saw as his uncle.

“ _Optimus would have had a better plan than just running in guns blazing!_ ”

“ _Well, I’m not Optimus!_ ”

Bumblebee flinched at every mention of his father figure who was no longer with them and who no longer remembered any of them.

“Fuck you, Megatron,” Bumblebee let himself growl into his hands as he finally pulled them back and tried to wipe the tears away.

No matter how many times he wiped them away, more just replaced as the seconds went by.

As the yelling continued, Bumblebee couldn’t take it anymore and shoved himself off his bed before jamming his feet into his shoes and wrapping his jacket around him. He stuffed his keys, phone, and wallet into his pockets before leaving his room.

He flinched once more at hearing the yelling grow louder after he left his room, but luckily h wasn’t heading that way. He knew about the second exit just like the others did so he began to head that way listening to the fighting fade away with each step.

As he kept walking, he came to a stop, his body going stiff as he turned his head to see a certain room left open. He felt the tears start to well up once more, knowing whose room it was.

“Dad always said that his door was open,” Bumblebee whispered as he took a few steps towards the room, his hand lifting up to push the door open even more, but he stopped.

He stood there for a long time, tears starting to blur his vision before he let his hand fall back to his side.

He couldn’t go into the room, unable to handle the sadness that filled him as he quickly turned away to head towards the exit.

He just couldn’t be in the home that was crumbling before him, filled with screaming, fighting, and a coldness that hadn’t been there before; for another moment longer.


End file.
